Azreal the Dragon/History
Background Azreal was born into the House of Mythos and is the younger brother to Hydra the Dragon. Azreal inherited the ability to control fire from his family's bloodline and maintained a strong bond with his brother. Growing up, his best friends were Anubis the Jackal of the House of Galen and Adalinda. Over time, Azreal and Adalinda both developed strong romantic feelings for each other but neither acted upon them and the pair did not enter a relationship. However, Azreal found himself torn when Hydra selected Adalinda to be his bride - his birthright as Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. Azreal, unable to bear losing Adalinda, confessed his true feelings to her publicly in front of everyone, which greatly went against their tradition as the Chief was allowed to choose anyone as his bride and nobody else could deprive him of his choice. While Adalinda reciprocated Azreal's feelings, Hydra was furious and saw this act as a betrayal. Hydra then challenged Azreal to a fight to the death, with the winner claiming Adalinda as their bride. Azreal did not wish to fight his own brother, let alone kill him and instead fled. Though Adalinda begged that he take her with him, Azreal stated that it was best that he did not - despite how much he wanted to be with her - as if she came with him, it would only give Hydra reason to hunt them both and possibly hurt Adalinda. Having discovered a series of secret underground tunnels, Azreal carefully snuck out of the Catacombs. He spent nearly a week in the tunnels trying to figure a way out before he finally made it to the surface of their island, where he discovered the ruins of their old civilization. However, the thick mystical fog around the island prevented him from leaving and he spent nearly three days just trying to navigate through the thick barrier before finally making it through to the mainland. When his escape was discovered, Hydra, furious, ordered Anubis to investigate how Azreal managed to get away before he official banished Azreal from the Veil and married Adalinda. Azreal lived out the next twenty years as a hermit in his self-imposed exile, settling himself in a small hut he built in the Mystic Ruins. During this time, he befriended a young Chao named June, who eventually became his sole companion, who later evolved into a Hero Chao and took on many of his physical traits as a result of their strong bond. He had no contact with his brother or Adalinda, now his sister-in-law, until Adalinda tracked him down one day. Azreal was unable to hold back his feelings for her and was glad when she reciprocated. The two became intimate that night, however, Adalinda was gone by morning. Nearly six months later, Azreal received another visit from her. By this time, she was already far along her pregnancy with her ninth child. While they briefly reconciled their feelings, Adalinda confessed that she came to Azreal to tell him that he may be the father of her child, whom she was going to name Azure. She explained that after she returned to the Catacombs (hinting that Esmeralda had provided some sort of distraction to keep her absence from being discovered), she was intimate with Hydra and the times were too close for her to be certain which of the two brothers was the father of her unborn child. She swore him to secrecy and Azreal promised to be there for her children. Azreal sent June to the Veil often since then and was greatly saddened when he learned of Adalinda's passing in childbirth. Though he mourned Adalinda's death, he kept his promise and discreetly watched over her children through June. Through June's recounts, Azreal noticed a remarkable personality shift in Garnett, whom Adalinda had described as a sweet child, a shift that reminded Azreal of his own brother. He was not there to witness Garnett's immolation of Shamrock, but after Azure escaped, Azreal took her in after she tracked him down using Adalinda's journal and the two developed a close relationship, though Azreal refrained from revealing that he was possibly her father. At first, he refused to allow Azure into his hut, as he did not particularly like visitors, but after she stated her name, he recognized her as Adalinda's daughter and immediately let her in. For the first time in years, Azreal was able to interact with a member of his family, albeit the last child birthed by the woman he loved and the child who could have very much been his own. He saw much of Adalinda in Azure and became very close with her. She, in turn, saw him as a mentor, as he helped her to control her powers after she accidentally blew out the side of his wall. However, despite his training, she showed no signs of improving her control. So, he pointed her towards G.U.N. when Azure displayed her desire to help others and noted that they would possess the resources and technology that would help Azure suppress her powers until she could control them. Whitewash Azreal was briefly mentioned by Azure while she was telling Shadow about her family. Though she did not elaborate much on her siblings or parents, Azreal was the only family she directly named and spoke about openly, mentioning that she visits him as often as she can at his home in Mystic Ruins. Hostile Encounters Azreal made his first official appearance in Hostile Encounters, where Azure, after having met Rouge, went to him for comfort since Azure realized Rouge's return means that she will no longer be part of Team Dark. She told Azure that she need not worry what Rouge thinks of her and that Shadow chose her, when he could have chosen any other agent to replace Rouge, meaning that Shadow must think highly of her. Azure was comforted by his words and returned to G.U.N. while she and Azreal remained unaware of Garnett, Pine and Ghost's arrival outside his hut. Azreal was later ambushed by his three nephews and encased in ice by Pine to use as bait for Azure. Garnett chose to leave him behind still frozen before leaving with Azure in tow as he saw no use for the old hermit and did not view him as a threat. Shadow, investigating Azure's sudden disappearance, arrived and discovered the frozen Azreal and called Omega to assist in thawing him. Once freed from the ice, Azreal immediately attacked, but realized Garnett has gone and apologized to Shadow. He explained to Shadow that Azure's brother, Garnett had been looking for her since she ran away from home and had now succeeded in capturing her. Shadow decided they must rescue her and after some persuasion, Azreal agreed. While they made their journey to the Mythsetia Veil, Azreal recounted to Shadow the history of their people, the events of the Great Purge, Azure's other siblings and the prophecy surrounding them. Azreal also added his reason for originally leaving the Veil in the first place: Hydra's engagement to Adalinda. However, once they reach the ocean, Shadow began to doubt Azreal's intentions, though Azreal revealed that the Mythsetia Veil is actually an island shrouded by a thick fog. Azreal suggested Omega remain behind as he cannot guarantee Omega will make it through safely, to which Shadow reluctantly agreed. Azreal easily made it through the fog without the need to dispel it, having become very experienced with the fog after spending three days just trying to get off the island when he originally left. When they landed, Azreal confronted Shadow on his lack of trust in him and how it would negatively affect their mission. In hopes of showing Shadow that he can be trusted, Azreal revealed to him the secret he has kept for nearly thirty six years: that he is possibly Azure's real father. Shadow remarked that a simple DNA test would prove this once and for all, but Azreal declined, stating that finding out for certain has the greater potential to harm their relationship than it does to strengthen it. Shadow questioned Azreal on why he would tell him this, but Azreal replied that he believes Shadow will do what is right for Azure, which is something they both want. Azreal then led Shadow to the site of their ancestral village before continuing. Azreal showed Shadow the Occulus and some of the carvings in the circle of the Occulus as well as the large door that led to the Catacombs. However, it could only be opened with a house seal, which Azreal did not possess. Instead, Azreal led Shadow to the entrance to the underground tunnels that run through the island. However, they were suddenly ambushed by Anubis the Jackal, who, after recognizing Azreal, became docile. Azrealwas shocked at the state of his friend before Anubis filled them in on what has been happening: namely their failed plot to conspire against Garnett and his beating of Azure. Azreal made his return public when Shadow revealed himself and attempted to persuade his people to stand up to Garnett, mildly more successful than Raphaella. He, Raphaella and Shadow all decided to head up to the surface to stop Garnett's prophecy, with Azreal suggesting that everyone else remain within the safety of the Catacombs as they were civilians. However, the three arrived too late, horrified to discover that Garnett's prophecy had already begun. Working with Shadow, Azreal attempted to break through the barriers that concealed each of the Mythos siblings and failed. After Shadow successfully averted the prophecy by damaging the Occulus spell circle, Azreal went to tend to Azure, who - along with her siblings - were left severely weakened and drained of energy. During Shadow and Garnett's battle, Azreal noted storm suddenly forming over the island as a result of Azure's power surge. He mentioned that Azure had entered this trance-like state once before and was unsure of how to stop her. After Umber was able to bring Azure back to her senses and Umber exiled Garnett from the island, Azreal took the seal of Mythos and handed it to Umber, accepting the responsibility and position of Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. With his first act, Umber officially revoked Azreal's banishment, welcoming him to return home. Rise of the Titans With his banishment lifted, Azreal has been living comfortably back on the Veil. In particular, he spends most of his time assisting new Chief Umber in his duties as well as helping to oversee the rebuilding and development of the Veil's society on the surface. Alternate versions Alternate future A future version of Azreal was mentioned by Z as having remained behind to allow Shadow, Azure and Umber to get away from the advancing military that targeted Shadow and blamed him for the destruction caused by Iblis. His sacrifice proved in vain as he was killed in the process and Shadow, Azure and Umber later fell into an ambush, resulting in Shadow's capture, Umber losing his eye and Azure losing her right leg. To honor his memory, Z carried his cane with a concealed blade as a part of her equipment. Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In the Dragon Age and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Azreal appears as a modified version of himself. He is the uncle to Umber and Azure's incarnations. He is a noble living in hightown of Albion and the brother and sister duo decide to head to Albion to escape the Blight as he is the only family they have left. However, by the time they arrive in Albion, they discover that Azreal has been away for a business trip and would not return for another month or two. Azreal is a wealthy businessman and secret apostate, who's business is slowly failing. Only a few trustworthy friends know he is an apostate and he even trained his close friend's daughter, Raphaella Arch, teaching her to control and hide her powers. Sonic Boom In the Sonic Boom spin-off, Azreal never revealed his true feelings to Adalinda before she married Hydra. As a result, Hydra never challenged him to a fight to the death and Azreal was never banished from the Veil. Instead, he lived out a peaceful life and silently loved Adalinda from afar while she proceeded to have many children. When she and Hydra died shortly after Azure's brith, Azreal was named temporary head of the House of Mythos and Chief of the Mythsetia Veil until Garnett, Hydra and Adalinda's eldest son, was old enough to succeed him. However, Garnett believed he was ready and when Azreal refused to hand over leadership, challenged him to a fight for it. Despite Garnett's power, Azreal was simply far more skilled and defeated his nephew. Disgraced, Garnett fled and Azreal resumed his role as leader until Umber, Hydra and Adalinda's second son, was old enough. When the time came, Azreal willingly forfeited leadership to Umber. Through Azure, the Mythsetians gained the courage to return to the surface after years of hiding following the genocide attack on their ancestors. Under Umber's leadership, Azreal as well as Umber's girlfriend Raphaella, were set to join him on an expedition to the outside world and explore its contents. Though Azure was not allowed to come at first, Azreal was able to convince Umber to let her, citing that she would simply run away and follow them regardless. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)